


Family Time

by LauraRoslin



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post White Lies 3, loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: Prompt: post 'White Lies 3' about Andy's kids with Sharon.





	Family Time

The house was quiet when Andy stepped through the door and all the lights were off. He walked further into the living room, turning on the main light while trying to limit the sounds he made in case Sharon was asleep. Once the lights were on, he saw Sharon was sitting on the couch and looking at him. She hugged her cardigan close over her chest, her knuckles white with her surprisingly strong grip. 

“Hey,” he murmured, stepping closer to lean against the couch. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and gently rubbed her shoulder. “I thought you might be asleep.”

“Hi.” She tilted her head to watch him, her hand coming up to rest on his. “I couldn’t sleep, so I was thinking out here.”

“Is there a reason you were sitting in the dark?” He kept his voice soft, not wanting her to think he was judging her.

“I didn’t turn any lights on.” She gave a half shrug and absently ran her fingers along his hand. 

“Do you want to try to sleep now?” He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently.

“No, I’m fine out here. Don’t let me keep you up.” She smiled a little and pulled her hand back. 

“You’re not keeping me up, sweetheart,” he promised, withholding a sigh at her actions. He paused a moment and watched her. “Nicole is coming over for lunch tomorrow. Are you still up for that?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Of course I am, Andy.” She reached for his hand again and gave it a firm squeeze. “I wouldn’t take any time away from you and your daughter.”

“It’s not taking time away, it’s making sure you’re okay,” he said immediately, his head shaking to further his point.

“Oh. I’m fine. I could use a distraction of lunch with Nicole, anyway.”

“Are you sure?” He leaned against the couch more so they were closer to eye level. 

“I’m sure. We’ll have to find something to make for lunch, though. We don’t have much left here.” She shifted on the couch so she could see him easier. 

“We can order something. Nicole isn’t picky.” He shrugged and smiled. 

“I don’t want to order takeout when your daughter’s here. We can go to the store in the morning and stock up for lunch and for us.” She leaned against the back of the couch and rested her head on her arms.

“Sharon…”

“It’s fine, Andy, I promise.” She raised an eyebrow. “I think distractions would be a very good idea right now.”

“I will happily provide distractions, then. But only if you agree to come to bed now.” He matched her expression.

She sighed softly and pressed her forehead against her arm for a moment. “Okay,” she finally agreed, looking back up at him.

“Thank you.” He walked around the couch and offered his hand to her. “Do you want some tea before we go to bed?”

“That.. would be lovely.” She smiled a little and accepted his hand.

He helped her up and squeezed her hand. “Go get ready for bed and I’ll bring it in.”

“Thank you, honey.” She squeezed his hand back and started for their bedroom.

He made sure she walked into their room before he made her tea and followed after her. She was in the bathroom with the door open, so he set the tea on her nightstand. Quickly, he changed out of his suit and into a clean pair of pajamas, already waiting in bed by the time she walked out of the bathroom. She sipped her tea and settled in beside him, her head resting against his chest.

“I love you,” he murmured, his fingers gently running through her hair. 

“I love you too.” Her voice was soft and she tangled her fingers in his shirt.

“It’ll be okay, you know,” he added. “We’ll come to terms with everything and move past it.”

“Come to terms with me killing someone? And not feeling any regret?” Her voice was soft but incredulous. 

“I know it sounds impossible, but you have all the forgiveness in the world. You were in the right here, Sharon.” He trailed his fingers up and down her back, trying to get her to relax. 

“I might to go church tomorrow after Nicole leaves,” she sighed, her hold tightening on his shirt. 

“Want me to come?”

She gave a little shrug. “If you’d like to.”

She fell silent and he laid awake, playing with her hair and rubbing her back until he was sure she was asleep before he finally fell asleep himself. 

They had a busy morning the next day, managing breakfast together before they rushed to the grocery store. He could tell she was still distracted as they walked through the aisles, but she seemed to perk up a little whenever he touched her or held her hand. 

Her mood seemed to improve as they made it home and started cooking, Andy digging through their cookbooks to find a recipe from Nicole’s childhood. He allowed her to take control of cooking, only offering little critiques and things that differed from the written recipe. As she slid the lasagna into the oven and looked back at him, her face held a genuine smile that actually reached her eyes. It was the happiest he had seen her in a while.

“You would think your children are coming over to visit,” he said with a smile of his own. 

She immediately raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. “Andy.” She didn’t say anything else for a few moments and Andy knew he was in for a scolding. “We may not be married, but we’re living together and I love you. Nicole is as good as my stepdaughter.” She paused again. “And I hope Ricky and Emily and Rusty…”

“They’re as good as my stepchildren too,” he quickly said, stepping forward to take her hands.

“Really?”

“Yes.” He kissed her softly and cupped her cheek. 

“I love you.”

He started to respond, but a knock on the door pulled him back. “That’ll be Nicole. I love you too.” He smiled and hurried over to answer it. “Nicole, hi!” Stepping back from the door, he allowed his daughter into the condo and hugged her tightly. 

“Hey, Dad.” She grinned, one that matched his own, and returned his hug. “How are you?”

“Fine, fine.” He smiled and rubbed her arm as he pulled back. “Busy, as usual, but glad to have a day off and time with you.”

“And Sharon?” She asked, her hesitation obvious. 

“I’m doing wonderful, Nicole.” Sharon stepped out of the kitchen and smiled at the younger woman. “Don’t spend too much time worrying about me.”

Nicole laughed a little. “I have a feeling Dad is doing more than enough of that.” 

Sharon crossed the room and wrapped her in a hug, still smiling. Andy could tell how the smile faded a little from her eyes as soon as Nicole couldn’t see. “Yes, he is. Your father is... very special.”

“He is.” 

“Hey!” Andy looked between them and raised an eyebrow. “I’m right here, you know.”

Nicole laughed and rubbed his arm. “What’s cooking? It smells delicious.”

“Sharon made lasagna using Grandma’s recipe,” Andy answered, smiling at his fiancée. 

“Really?” Nicole gasped softly and smiled. “I haven’t had Grandma’s lasagna in ages. Mostly because you won’t give me the recipe.” She shot a look at Andy but smiled. 

“I will. Eventually.” Andy shrugged and grinned. “Come in and sit down, though. Do you want anything to drink?”

“Water’s fine.” Nicole smiled and followed Sharon to the couch while Andy grabbed them all glasses of water. “So, you’ve been doing okay?”

Sharon raised an eyebrow and sat on the chair, leaving the spot next to Nicole empty for Andy. “I’m fine, Nicole,” she said, trying to sound as sincere possible. 

Nicole raised her eyebrow in return and loosely crossed her arms. “Dad doesn’t seem to think so.”

“Well, your dad is very good at being overprotective and worrying.” She shook her head and leaned back into her chair with a soft sigh. “I promise I’m doing okay.” She emphasized her promise and made eye contact with her. 

Nicole gave a small nod.

“I’m getting help and Andy is... incredible, really. It’ll take time, but I really am okay.” She leaned forward to rest her hand on Nicole’s. “But for now, I don’t want to think about it. You’re here and I don’t want to dampen your time with your dad.”

Nicole nodded and smiled, turning her hand over to squeeze Sharon’s briefly as Andy walked into the living room. He set their glasses down and then sat beside his daughter, a cautious smile resting on his lips. 

“I’ll check on the lasagna,” Sharon murmured, quickly standing up. “I’ll be right back.”

Andy watched her go and shook his head a little, but focused his attention on Nicole. “How are the boys?”

“Oh, they’re wonderful.” She smiled and pulled out her phone. “They were both so excited about their ballet graduation.”

“I’m still so sorry we couldn’t make it to that.” Andy shook his head and sighed. 

“No, no. I understand. The boys do too.” She paused and smiled a little sheepishly. “I may have promised them a weekend with you and Sharon to make up for it.”

“Nicole, we’d love to have them for a weekend!” He grinned and turned to lean against the armrest and face her. “I bet it would even convince Sharon to take a weekend off. God knows she needs it.” He directed his last part toward the kitchen, knowing she heard him. 

“We’ll find a weekend soon that works. The boys will love it.” She smiled widely. 

“We’d love it too.” He returned her smile. “But how have you been? We haven’t had a chance to talk in a while...”

“Oh, I’ve been busy.” She shrugged and laughed a little. “Between two little boys and a full time job.”

“I don’t know how you handle it,” he admitted. 

“It’s not easy.” She shrugged again and looked almost wistful for a moment. 

“I’m proud of you,” he said suddenly. “I’m so, so proud of everything you’ve accomplished and mostly how happy you are.”

“Dad...”

He shook his head to stop her. “No, I mean it. I never said it enough when you were growing up, so I want to say it now. You’ve become an amazing young woman. An amazing grown woman.” He smiled, unaware of the lump in his throat until he felt Sharon’s hand on his shoulder.  
He looked up at her and rested his hand on hers briefly.

“Thank you, Dad. It... does mean a lot to hear you say that. And to know without a doubt that you mean it.” Nicole’s voice softened and Andy immediately wrapped his arm around her. 

Sharon hesitated, unsure of her place to get involved. “Andy is so proud of you,” she finally said quietly. “Every time he talks about you and the boys, it’s so obvious how much he loves you and how proud he is.”

Nicole wiped at her eyes and leaned into Andy’s hug. He rubbed her back and Sharon watches quietly, her hand resting near Andy but not touching him. She watched for a few moments before the timer from kitchen went off. 

“Lunch is ready,” she murmured, standing and hurrying to shut the timer off.

She set the table with food and settled down with Andy and Nicole, the conversation finally picking up. Andy could tell the lunch was doing wonders for Sharon, watching as almost every one of her smiles reached her eyes. He owed so much to his daughter and his girlfriend. He reached for her hand under the table and laced their fingers together, giving it a firm squeeze. He knew things weren’t okay with Sharon and that things still had a ways to improve with his daughter, but things were looking up and that’s all he could ask for for the moment.


End file.
